


A Skilled Communications Officer

by dnyevrything



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: Uhura preferers this reckless captain over others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Skilled Communications Officer

It had been an odd sensation to realize that she was loyal to her captain. He’d been an arrogant upstart who had been impressive, if reckless. 

She’d expected him to die before getting a command. She’d expected him to die after getting his ship. She’d expected him to end up court-martialed and executed when he pulled that stunt against the admiral. Instead…he flourished. 

She slid into the seat next to him. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise, a habit she was sure he would deny picking up from his science officer. 

“You have trouble from the Captain behind me,” she informed him. 

He didn’t look to the man in question. He just watched her. “Hear a whisper of a rumor?” he wondered. 

“Two, actually,” she acknowledged. She’d parsed interspace transmissions and the inflections of diplomatic meetings. 

He grinned at her, aware that this is a gesture of loyalty. “And are they focused on bringing me down or my crew.” 

“You,” she answered. “They want your crew.”

He laughs outright then. “I’d hate to see what you would do to someone who seized my ship.” A lie. She knew that he would relish the chance to see what she would do to someone who tried to seize any ship she served.


End file.
